Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex, meaning 'Tyrant Lizard King' is a genus of Theropod Dinosaur, and is the most famous Dinosaur of all time. Like other tyrannosaurids, Tyrannosaurus was a carnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail. Relative to the large and powerful hindlimbs, Tyrannosaurus forelimbs were small, though unusually powerful for their size, and bore two clawed digits. Although other theropods rivaled or exceeded Tyrannosaurus rex in size, it was the largest known tyrannosaurid and one of the largest known land predators, measuring up to 12.8 m (42 ft) in length, up to 4 metres (13 ft) tall at the hips, and up to 6.8 metric tons (7.5 short tons) in weight. It also had one of the most powerful bites in the animal world, stronger than that of most other theropod dinosaurs, such as Allosaurus, though possibly less powerful than that of Deinosuchus or Megalodon. In Prehistoric Park While in Cretaceous Montana, Nigel had planned to rescue a family of Tyrannosaurs. After witnessing a attack on a herd of Triceratops, Nigel spent the rest the first episode, following a female Tyrannosaurs that had been injured during the attack. Later on in the episode, Nigel uses a Flock of Ornithomimus as bait to lure her through the Time Portal. Accidently, Nigel ends up with a flock of Ornithomimus returning to the Park, instead of his original target. Before the flock escaped, the female was able to grab and kill one Ornithomimus. When, instead of eating it, the female turns and begins to walk up hill, Nigel begins to think that female is going somewhere precise. Soon, his hunch is right, and the female unknowingly leads him to her two hatchlings, which are later named Terrence and Matilda. Nigel though, soon witnesses a Male Tyrannosaur enter the scene, and begin to fight the female over the dead Ornithomimus. The Male wins and the Female collapses in front of Nigel and her Children. Almost immediately after there is a flash in the sky, and the K.T Meteorite smashes into Cretaceous Earth. Just in the nick of time, Nigel is able to rescue the Dead Mothers Children and return to Prehistoric Park. (T-rex Returns) , ancestors of Tyrannosaurus Rex]]Whilst living in the Park, Terrence and Matilda quickly grow and become much more aggressive, much to the delight of the Prehistoric Park Staff. Bob Arthur, in practically gets annoyed by the Tyrannosaurs rapidly increasing diet, which doesn’t help the fact that the animal’s savior, Nigel Maven, refuses to tell Bob anything about their diet, much to his own pleasure. Soon, the Tyrannosaurs get a permanent diet of Ox and Cow meat. (A Mammoth Undertaking) During a Heat wave in the Park, Terrance and Matilda quickly get on each other’s nerves, resulting in constant fighting. As a short time solution to this problem, Bob drenches the two in 20 gallons of Water every time they begin to act up. However, shortly after this solution is put in place, Bob came up with a better idea; to separate the two via fence. So, a dividing wall was built between the exhibits to keep the two from fighting. (Dinobirds) Later on in the Series, the two Tyrannosaurs are almost fully grown, and just as aggressive as their mother. During a rampage, Matilda shows her true power and breaks the fence down separating herself from her younger Brother, Terrance. Matilda, treating Terrance as a threat to her territory, quickly attacks him, giving him a large gash leading from his jaw down to his should and then pinning him to the ground. Second’s before she kills her rival, Nigel enters the scene and lures her deeper into the enclose, where she is then shot down with a tranquilizer. Terrance was later given antibiotics by Suzanne McNabb, and barely escaped with his life. During surgery, he regains conciseness and goes on a rampage through the Vets Surgery, much to the delight of Nigel and Suzanne. (The Bug House (Episode)) During the Mass Break-Out, a panicked Titanosaurus broke down the paddock wall that kept Matilda contained, allowing her to roam around the Park. Matlida, acting on instinct, went after the Park’s Ornithomimus flock, which had also escaped. Bob unknowingly provided a distraction for the Ornithomimus, narrowly avoiding getting eaten himself. Still without her meal, Matilda changes for target for the Park’s Herd of Elephant Matriarch. She soon arrives in Mammoth Mount and quickly separates the Park’s only baby Elephant from every member of the herd, except for one. Marth the mammoth throws herself between the Tyrannosaur and the Baby, risking her life to protect it. She is soon able to fight Matlida off, with the help of Nigel that is. Now, Matlida’s attention is on Nigel, whom she case’s through Triceratops Creek and the Main Complex, before Nigel lured her to the new Deinosuchus paddock. The Deinosuchus, who fought Theropod Dinosaurs on a regular basis whilst in the Cretaceous, erupts from the water and lunges for Matlida. This attack gives Nigel the chance to speed up, before Matlida is back on his tail. He leads Matlida to the Time Portal, where she is then contained in a Holding Pen. Her Paddock is later rebuilt and she is returned. (Supercroc) Behind the scenes *Tyrannosaurus Rex is the most famous Dinosaur of all time. *The Names, Terrance and Matlida, where inspired by Nigel's Parents. *During the Mass Break-Out, the orginal plan was for Matlida to be smaller, and for her to jump on Martha's head, before Nigel threw a stone at her, causing her to chase him.﻿﻿ Errors *In Supercroc, a panicing Titanosaur broke through the fence to Terrence's side of T-Rex Hill, but Matilda was the Tyrannosaurus who escaped. *Throughout the series it was said that Tyrannosaurus was a predator but in recent studies Jack Horner proved Tyrannosaurus was actually a scavenger. (it's possible that Tyrannosaurus both actively hunted and scavenged, though.) *Manospondylus should be the correct name because it was found first. Gallery T rex1.jpg|A Promo for Prehistoric Park, starring the fight between Terrance and Matilda|link=Prehistoric Park (TV Series) Albertosaurus.jpg|Relitives of Tyrannosaurus, Albertosaurus|link=Albertosaurus Out.jpg|Matilda fighting Martha the Mammoth|link=Mass Break-Out Tit3.jpg|Matilda and the Deinosuchus during the Mass Break-Out|link=Mass Break-Out Tit2.jpg|A Deleted Scene of Nigel, Terrance and Matilda Tit1.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus Pack attacking a Herd of Triceratops Category:Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Carnivore Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Creatures in the Park Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropod Category:Tyrannosaurid Category:Apex predator